bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Toa Makao/Archive 1
I have nothing to say right now. [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao']] Speak up boy! 19:24, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :Good because this is your talk page where people talk to you. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:24, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Um, I'm sure that's why he said that. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:32, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Re:The 2008 Matoran subject About your question on the Matoran pages: Greg has already said that he won't be naming or giving powers to the Matoran masks because if a Toa set uses that mask later, he's painted into a corner and that Toa has to have that mask power. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:00, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :*Sigh* Don't listen to Pirakafreak24, he's at -2 for first claiming ownership of an article, starting an editing war, and flaming. He'll get blocked if he won't listen to Auserv and I. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:50, 20 June 2008 (UTC) 0_0 Please don't make other users' userpages and joke about them, like you did on User:TMan10. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:27, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Hacked Did somebody hack your account? MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:32, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :I think that would make sense, I would change my password if I were you. ;) --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:34, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::The reason I think so is because of this. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:57, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::Do you have a sibling? That might also explain it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:28, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::That is really bad.Eettuuyy 03:52, 7 August 2008 (UTC) RFA Your not so recent RFA has ended because it has been running for a while. The result was for you to not become an admin. Support: 1 (25%) Oppose: 3 (75%). Please wait a month before running again. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 03:11, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Someone here is a nasty jerk, but it isn't Toa Makao. Don't worry, TM, I already blocked his duplicate account infinitely. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:52, 9 July 2008 (UTC) I am sorry to hear that. I don't have a dad either. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie 11 July 2008 You are welcome I am looking out for you. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie 11 July 2008 No problem and if you need me you know where to find me. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie 11 July 2008 --Gali890 21:55, 12 July 2008 (UTC)hello!!! Redirecting Please make sure when you redirect to a page that that page does not redirect to the one you are redirecting. When you do this, each page redirects to the other and neither contains any information. Also, make sure that the one you redirect to is the most official spelling or word, otherwise you create more harm than good. I had to undo one of your redirects in order to fix this (and hopefully won't have to again). Lhikan634 17:32, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I am referring to the adaption/adaptation redirecting. I am not trying to make a big deal out of it or yell at you, just give you a few pointers. Lhikan634 17:42, 23 July 2008 (UTC) From Greg Farshtey himself, the Rahkshi power is called Adaptation. Reidak's is known as "the power to adapt." This does not prove either for Reidak. Lhikan634 17:48, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Signatures Please leave a signature at the end of user comments using 4 tildes (Lhikan634 17:42, 23 July 2008 (UTC)). It makes it a little easier ; ) Cool Sig!!! It seems kinda long though. Hey can you do me a favor and update the Makuta's Histories? Thanks! Kazidii----- I Am Ordering! 27 July 2008 The Mistika Makuta and Phantoka Makuta and I was joking about the sig. Or was I? Kazidii----- I Am Ordering! 27 July 2008 Thankie! Kazidii----- I Am Ordering! 27 July 2008 Same here. Kazidii----- I Am Ordering! 27 July 2008 Yeah I like this sig better. Cheers Kazitan----- Talk 28 July 2008 Admin Good luck, although I think you should have tried for sysop instead of going straight to bureaucrat. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) 23:12, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :And sorry that the staff keep removing your comment on my talkpage, I wish our wikis didn't have such bad relations with each other. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) 00:30, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::I agree 100%. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) :::I have no idea, but it probably depends on what ET answers on BS01. (I asked why we can't mention Bioniclepedia) [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) ::::Good luck on becoming a sysop, I think you'll get it this time. Also, from what I've heard a long time ago, one reason our sites are on bad relations is because of the Wikia spotlight, which can link to inappropriate wikis. However I'm not 100% sure so we probably shouldn't mention it on BS01 (or mention anything about this for that matter). [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) why why isn't the regristration working???? :Don't you already have an account here? Racht 19:36, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :That wasn't me who just left that message. My Ip is 90.something-something-something. And to the person who left that message, I'm not one of the wikia staff. How should I know? Probably just a technical problem. [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao Hordika']] I'll use a tickle spinner on you! ::I know that, I was referring to the IP guy. Racht 19:54, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Racht, good luck on becoming a rollbacker.[[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao Hordika']] I'll use a tickle spinner on you! Thank you and yes you have a nice new sig. Kazi Hassolhoff----- Hello and what's your name? 10 August 2008 Sig Yes, I like your new sig, very different from all your other recent ones. However, the link to BS01 doesn't work (You don't need the "|"). Also, I just looked at my contribs, and today is the two month anniversary of my first edit here. (:-D)-|--< [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) 16:11, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Bye Listen everybody, you see, I'm going to London for the weekend (where I'll get the Mistika) and I don't think I'll have internet access for two days, but I'll come on and tell you about my holiday if I do have internet access. I'm staying in a Holiday Inn hotel in Reading, but I'll be in center London for most of Saturday. Then on Sunday, I'm going to Legoland. [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao Mahri']] {Talk| |Signature Archive} Look here little brother you take care of yourself and come back soon O.K? Cheers Kazitan----- Talk 12 August 2008 Link I'm sorry Toa Makao, but we don't link to BS01 and they don't link to us. The link to BS01 in your sig isn't allowed. Sorry, please remove it. And did you have fun on your trip? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 15:34, 14 August 2008 (UTC) I'm Back! Hello everyone, I'm back from my two day trip and very sleepy. So, I bid all whom read this page good night, and I myself am going on another trip tonight: a trip on the old snooze train![[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao Mahri']] {Talk| |Signature Archive} Glad to hear that you had fun on your trip and that you made it back safetly. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 17 August 2008 Re:PLZ It is illegal to deal with leaked pics, someone at Lego lost their job because the pics escaped onto the internet. I'm sure Kazi saw the pictures by accident, but if he tells you where he saw them he will lose his adminship and both of you will be blocked. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:45, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Sorry if I sounded too harsh above, Makao. I just got freaked out. Forgive me? :To answer your question on my talk page, we shouldn't make any new pages untill the '09 guys are released. Or untill Greg openly gives out new info about them. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 15:01, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I'm Back (again) Sorry I've been inactive over the past three days, but my gran took me to Scarborough for the weekend. I just got back about an hour ago, and my mother wouldn't let me bring my laptop to Scarborough, and I'm gonna be at my gran's till the morning, so I couldn't come on the internet while I was away guys, I've missed editing here a lot, and I'm catching up on the Bionicle news via BZPower, but I might not be able to go on the internet for another 12 hours. My grandpa has his laptop password protected, so he's only just had time to turn on his laptop for me, so I've just got on. He, meanwhile, has returned to helping my grandma unpack. In my timezone it is now 4:33 in the afternoon. I'm Back (for the third time) I'm sorry I haven't edited yesterday. I was ill, but I'm fine now. The only good thing was my little brother was ill too, so he couldn't annoy me. Fun Fact Today you made 92 edits in two hours. That's 46 edits per hour, or .75 edits per minute, or 3 edits every 4 minutes. Impressive. Also, courtesy of Masketh-Kahn's edit counting service, I am here to tell you that you have exactlly 1253 total edits, 711 main edits, 86 talk page edits, 115 user page edits, 150 user talk page edits, 68 edits to Lego Bionicle pages (mostly to the RFA page), and 92 template edits. Impressive. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) 16:41, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ---- Thanks for the compliment. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) 23:58, 2 September 2008 (UTC) IgnikaMaster Thank You. IgnikaMaster~~Talk~~ How? IgnikaMaster~~Talk~~ Happy Birthday Brother and take a look at this. http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=275890&st=6000 Finally! I knew that Skakdi had different elements! Kazi The Purple Dinosaur----- Barney Says 4 September 2008 2009 Umm... is BZP going to kill us for mentioning the G-Word? At all. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 14:58, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :Could somebody check? MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 15:48, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::Talking about it might be okay (I have to ask), but not an article. We really need to wait untill we get closer to 2009 to reveal this stuff. Sorry TM, I had to delete all the articles you created regarding said '09 characters. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:53, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :::BTW: You can link to your BS01 userpage now, Swert and I came to an agreement on linking. ;) But, I'd say just link on your userpage, linking in your sig might be a little too much. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:59, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Birthday Since it is your birthday, I thought I'd say something to you. Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday Toa Makao, Happy Birthday to YOU!!!!!! (Credit to Borna12345 of BS01 for the coding, I didn't actually type all that myself. <_>) Now eat some Cake [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) 22:12, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Hurry Hurry Happy Birthday, Hurry Hurry Happy Birthday, Hurry Hurry Happy Birthday, Ding Ding DSing Ding Ding. Kazi The Purple Dinosaur----- Barney Says 9 September 2008 Answer questionnaire here I entered a questionnaire here, please answer it here.